savewoyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Faust
Lauren Faust is a well known American animator. She worked as the Co-Producer and Story Editor on Wander Over Yonder's first season before moving on to other projects. She is married to Wander Over Yonder's Creator, Craig McCracken. She is best known for developing Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. She was also a Story Artist from Season 3 onward of the original Powerpuff Girls and the Head Writer for Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. Personal Life Faust was born on July 25th, 1974. She is married to Craig McCracken, creator of The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and Wander Over Yonder. They met while they were working on the third season of The Powerpuff Girls. Faust has worked with her husband on all of his shows. She considers herself to be a feminist. Career Lauren Faust attended the California Institute of Arts from 1992 to 1994, working as a layout artist at Rough Draft Studios. She then worked as an animator at Turner Feature Animation for two years and then as an animator for Warner Bros. Feature Animation for two years. Faust started working at Cartoon Network Studios in 1999. She worked as a storyboard artist and writer at Cartoon Network Studios for four years and then as a supervising producer and story supervisor. Faust's early career focused on animated feature films, working on Cats Don't Dance, Quest for Camelot, and The Iron Giant as an animator. She shifted to television animation in the 2000s, working on The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Super Best Friends Forever, and Wander Over Yonder. She is also the creator and developer of the toy line Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls. Faust worked with Hasbro to develop the company's My Little Pony property, resulting in the series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The series proved to be a major success not only with the primary young audience, but also significantly among adults and teenagers. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lauren_Faust Credits Episodes she wrote Season 1 * The Picnic (Story) * The Egg * The Fugitives * The Good Deed (Story) * The Prisoner * The Bad Guy (Story) * The Troll * The Box (Story) * The Hat * The Little Guy * The Ball (Story) * The Bounty (Story) * The Hero (Story) * The Birthday Boy (Story) * The Nice Guy (Story) * The Time Bomb (Story) * The Tourist (Story) * The Day (Story) * The Night (Story) * The Lonely Planet (Story) * The Brainstorm (Story) * The Toddler (Story) * The Fancy Party (Story) * The Epic Quest Of Unfathomable Difficulty (Story) * The Void (Story) * The Party Animal (Story) * The Gift 2: The Giftening (Story) * The Date (Story) * The Buddies (Story) * The Liar * The Stray (Story) * The Big Job (Story) * The Helper (Story) * The Funk (Story) * The Enemies (Story) * The Rider (Story) * The Gift (Story) Filmography Films Television Video Games Social Media DeviantART: Fyre-flye Twitter: Fyre-flye References Category:The Crew